


时间是金

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 三禁，ABO，NC-17。





	时间是金

赵志铭一大早被恨天响的门铃吵醒，他没穿裤子，只好抱着床上的空调被把自己裹成个粽子一样，睡眼朦胧地去开门。

站在门外的是一个把头发拉直了的背着包的男的。

赵志铭懵逼，下意识嘟囔：“我没睡醒吗？”

“……”男的没理他，提了提背包的肩带。

“你过来干嘛？”

“你说呢？”

赵志铭听到他声音，算是清醒了一大半，他喃喃：“我发情期还没到呢啊。”

“过两天要归队了，没时间。”

“啊？”赵志铭愣了一下，又反应过来，他问，“你从韩国直接过来的啊？”

男人又不搭理他了。

赵志铭侧过身，让他进屋，又关上门，从鞋柜里面找了双拖鞋出来给李汭燦穿，他蹲在地上问李汭燦：“你干嘛不直接回上海啊，过两天发情期快到了我自己会去找你的啊。”

“我都说了…没时间。”李汭燦有些烦躁，舔了舔钢牙套来缓解心情，不厌其烦地解释。

赵志铭点点头，他当然理解赛程的安排，李汭燦是一门心思扎在打职业上的人，的确是不太会在比赛的日子里乱搞的。但赵志铭也不是非得每次发情期都要找李汭燦解决，有时候真的日程匀不开，他去医院打一针特效抑制剂，再配点Omega专用的抑制药，嚼吧嚼吧也能熬过去。

他站起来，被子从身上滑下来，露出来两条细瘦的腿，轻轻踹了下李汭燦的大腿：“说真话。”

中单过了半天，才终于憋出几个含糊的字来：“……想你了。”

赵志铭差点没笑倒在他家地板上。

好可爱哦李汭燦。

 

赵志铭有些庆幸自己前一天晚上睡得早，李汭燦拉着他倒在柔软的双人床上时他晃了晃脑袋，下一秒就被抓着下巴，仰着头接受男人的亲吻，Alpha的信息素不算太浓，柔和的表象下面又是富有攻击性的味道，赵志铭差点被呛到，偏偏这吻又深，他都快透不过气来。

赵志铭好不容易挣扎着把李汭燦推阻开来结束这个吻，只觉得满脸烫热，好像很快就要被诱导着进入发情期似的。

他嚷嚷：“干嘛啊李汭燦，你刚下飞机能不能先去洗洗？”

李汭燦俯视着他，赵志铭看了他一会儿，伸手把他鼻梁耳朵上搁着的黑框眼镜给摘了，露出一双充斥着少许偏执和少许独占欲的眼睛。

他便不自觉软下声音来——其实他早上刚起来还没开嗓，声音本来就带着点沙哑带着点奶，软乎乎的：“去洗洗啊，李汭燦，乖？”

“一起去。”李汭燦说。

 

赵志铭有些后悔，他可能就不应该提议要让李汭燦在他的浴室里面洗澡的。他房间自带的浴室是淋浴间，花洒开在那儿，水淋在李汭燦的背上，又有些因为李汭燦的动作溅到他身上来。

他跪在淋浴间的瓷砖地板上，总觉得膝盖那儿又湿又凉，就怕自己滑一跤，李汭燦握住他的手，赵志铭一边听着Alpha变得粗重了的呼吸声，一边吞吐男人的性器——他已经有很久没有做过这样的事了，好像上一次还是一年多前，他在上海正大广场附近的酒店房间里给李汭燦口过。

浴霸灯也不该开的，热得他觉得头顶和背上的皮肤都在往外冒汗，幸好浴室里面本来就很多水，也看不出来他到底是出汗还是被花洒的水溅到的。

赵志铭挪了挪膝盖，他体力差，真怕他跪会儿等会儿就真的没力气好好站着了，给李汭燦口一回也就算了，要是李汭燦真的想和他在浴室里面站着做，那就是真的要人命了。

“你在想什么？”李汭燦问。

“没想什么啊。”赵志铭把他的性器顶端吐出来，抬起脸去看李汭燦的脸——他的头发被水沾湿，垂下来贴在皮肤上，没戴眼镜的眼睛好像在水雾里面显得有些迷糊。

李汭燦抓住他脑袋后面的头发，逼迫赵志铭的唇瓣再次贴上Alpha的敏感部位，他的嘴唇沾了水，在浴霸灯下面显得又润又红。还没到发情期就这么会诱惑人了，过两天他不在的话又会变成怎么样？李汭燦有些烦躁地咂了咂舌：“想一想我的事情，好不好，爱萝莉。”

他很少有这种烦躁的时候——至少在赵志铭的印象里是这样的，这么多年他的竞技状态都保持地很好，输了比赛也能自己调整好心态——虽然赵志铭有时候宁可他别总是一个人受着难受的劲儿单排，他就算偶尔发泄一下也好啊——可是李汭燦没有。

“我有想的啊。我不是在日本神社里写牌子祈福都写了EDG么，我拍了照给你看的啊。”赵志铭解释。

“不是EDG。”李汭燦把他从瓷砖的浴室地板上拽起来，双手撑在他瘦弱的肩膀上，眼睛里面不知道是什么情绪。

赵志铭觉得自己好像看到了一丝煎熬，但很快又消失了，他根本追踪不到。

李汭燦又重复了一次：“想想我吧，爱萝莉。”

 

再次陷入床垫里，两个人身上的水都还没擦干净，赵志铭总觉得身体有点怪，脊椎尾骨以下都泛起酥麻感，赵志铭暗自琢磨，他不会被李汭燦影响着提前进入发情期了吧？

李汭燦很少这么撒娇的，也不知道是不是因为已经有一段时间没有见面了的关系，他好像变得比以前还要可爱一点了——虽然赵志铭觉得用这样的词来形容李汭燦这个实打实的Alpha有点奇怪，但他的确也想不出别的词更适合来形容这样的李汭燦了。

赵志铭嘟嘟囔囔，声音没什么底气：“我警告你别乱来啊，我晚上还要直播的。”

话音刚落，李汭燦就在他脖子后面的腺体上咬了一口，赵志铭下意识叫了一声，缩着脖子想躲狐狸锋利的牙齿。其实他们早就标记过了，发情期做爱的时候咬两口还是挺有情趣意味的。

可重点是赵志铭离他日子还算固定的发情期还有两三天，这时候的Omega本来就受不了这样的刺激，李汭燦还咬的重，信息素都顺着撕咬的血痕渗进来。

他一下子身体软了一大半，还真的被李汭燦逼得进了发情期。

“我有分寸。”李汭燦说。

“你有个屁。”赵志铭吐槽他，抬起腿用大腿内侧蹭了一下李汭燦的腰侧，“赶快解决。”

小狐狸这会儿反而开始装起来了：“急什么。”

赵志铭只觉得身体开始叫嚣着要得到Alpha的满足，可李汭燦突然就开始柳下惠起来，他恨得牙痒痒：好你个李汭燦，我明天就把你投稿投到B-King-Bot去。

他在发情期时会比正常时候的情绪要更暴躁一点，如果长时间得不到身体的餮足感，整个人都能变得一点就着——和他平日里的形象还是反差很大的。不过这样的反差其实也就李汭燦一个人见识过而已。

他咬牙切齿，伸手去抓李汭燦还带着点水珠在上面的性器，用手指的指腹抵住他性器顶端的小口：“不是你说没时间的吗？！”

李汭燦被自己的话打了脸，咬了咬下唇，说话的声音都有点不自然了：“那这个和那个…不一样的。”他说完，又好像觉得没必要再装，捏住赵志铭细的不行的腰，势有把他按进床垫里的意思，性器抵着进入发情期后自发湿软下来的后穴口。

“赵志铭。”李汭燦破入赵志铭身体的那一瞬间，轻声叫了他的名字。

可惜他似乎并不想听到赵志铭的回应，直直把赵志铭操地快连呻吟都不连贯，最后又被咬了一口后颈肉，痛和爽夹杂着，赵志铭说不出话，只能在脑子里快要混沌的思维拼凑起来，把李汭燦的祖上八辈全请教了一遍。

 

做完之后他和李汭燦是一起睡下的，醒来的时候外面天快黑了，赵志铭想到自己还要直播，轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来——他知道李汭燦不会醒的，李汭燦看起来好像很累，估计他等会儿直播说话喳喳呼呼大声嚷嚷都不会把他吵醒。

田野在线，赵志铭和他直播双排，天聊到一半，他猛然想起，早上李汭燦刚到的时候，他问李汭燦是不是从韩国直接过来，李汭燦没告诉他。

赵志铭便有些小心翼翼地问田野：“李汭燦是…回家了是吧？”

“他们还没回来，明天吧好像…韩国人好像明天才回来。”

那就是趁放假已经回过韩国了，明明就是从韩国直接过来的，有什么好瞒的。赵志铭咬了咬嘴唇，下意识转头看了一眼躺在自己床上呼呼大睡的李汭燦。

算了，李汭燦在他这里的事，还是不要告诉田野了。

 

END


End file.
